vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Golbez
|-|Golbez= |-|Man in Black= Summary Golbez, real name Theodor, and called Man in Black in The After Years, is a tall imposing man in dark blue and black armor with gold trimmings, and a helmet with tall horns. In the original game, he was brainwashed by Zemus and committed atrocity after atrocity. However, a fellow Lunarian named Fusoya managed to free him from Zemus control, which allows Golbez to help his brother Cecil and atone for his past sins. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely Low 5-B | 5-A Name: Golbez, Man in Black, real name Theodor Harvey Origin: Final Fantasy IV Gender: Male Age: 30 | 47 Classification: Half-Lunarian, Commander of the Four Fiends, Thaumaturge Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Summoning, Poison Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Earth variety), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Barrier Creation (In the form of a magic wall that reflects magical attacks), Energy Blasts, Can steal life and magical energy, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Can absorb enemy magic attacks except for the one element he chooses to render himself weak to with Barrier Shift, Can cause instant fusion reactions to set off massive non-elemental explosions Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Comparable to Cecil, who is superior to the Giant of Babil and killed Zemus with a Twin Meteor along with Fusoya) | Large Planet level (Fought and defeated Base Gilgamesh in the Depths of the True Moon, defeated The Creator, who moved the True Moon thousands of kilometers in seconds; should be superior to the Lunarians who can move the Red Moon ) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Cecil, who can intercept the Giant of Babil's shockwaves) | Sub-Relativistic (Kept pace with Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Small Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Comparable to Cecil, far more powerful than the Giant of Babil, but was defeated by Zeromus) | Large Planet level (Comparable to Base Gilgamesh, tanked attacks from The Creator) Stamina: Extremely high (Has managed to remain conscious after taking attacks from foes like Zeromus, Cecil, and The Creator) Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with magic. Standard Equipment: None | Dark Swords, Swords, Rods, and Staves of various kinds Intelligence: A powerful thaumaturge, Golbez is the wielder of some of the most powerful spells in the game, including all of the highest-tier elemental spells along with the mighty Meteor. He is cold, manipulative, and pragmatic, turning Kain against Cecil and Rosa through mind control, but is also a charismatic leader to those close to him, as the Four Archiends hold him in the utmost esteem and Ceodore respects him after his reformation. His abilities are further expounded upon in Dissidia, which reveals his ability to summon the CPU and its nodes at will to assist him in a variety of attacks, also proving himself to be capable in close combat, batting away foes with swift backhands and knocking them into his magical attacks for maximum damage. Weaknesses: He has recurring nightmares from the atrocities he's committed in the past and is thus emotionally vulnerable. His Shadow Dragon is vulnerable to Holy-elemental attacks. Lunarians like Golbez seem strangely vulnerable to the Meteor spell and its derivatives. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic *'Blizzaga:' Conjures a mighty blizzard to deal heavy ice-elemental damage. *'Bio:' Golbez poisons the target with an infectious virus, damaging them over time. *'Drain:' Drains the life force of a target, restoring Golbez's vitality at the cost of his opponent's. *'Firaga:' Creates a massive fireball to deal heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Flare:' Golbez sets off a spontaneous chain fusion reaction to obliterate targets with a massive non-elemental explosion. *'Meteor:' Golbez assails his foes with a barrage of massive meteorites to deal massive non-elemental damage. **'Twin Meteor:' Golbez casts Meteor twice in an instant to double the intensity, power, and effective range of the spell for an even more devastating attack. *'Osmose:' Drains magical energy from the target, restoring Golbez's reserves while lowering his opponent's. *'Quake:' Golbez triggers a massive earthquake with a thought to deal heavy earth-elemental damage. *'Thundaga:' Generates an intense lightning storm to deal heavy lightning-elemental damage. Other Attacks *'Barrier Shift:' Golbez renders himself weak to a single element of his choice while rendering himself immune to any other elemental attack and absorbs the energy from those attacks to replenish his stamina and heal his wounds. He can repeatedly change his elemental weakness to suit the situation. *'Black Fang:' Summons the Shadow Dragon to instantly incapacitate or kill foes with its powerful breath attack. *'Cosmic Ray:' Fires beams of electricity to paralyze the target and send them flying, dealing heavy damage. He can also delay his casting of this attack to take enemies by surprise by teleporting directly to them. *'Genesis Rock:' Summons four rocks to circle Goblez at high speeds, buffeting all nearby foes before sending the rocks outwards as powerful, high-speed projectiles. Those caught at the beginning of the attack will be drawn towards Golbez, rendering them unable to dodge the final strike. *'Nightglow:' Conjures a circle of black lightning to trap the target and launch them upwards as Golbez moves his hands downwards, leaving them open to additional melee attacks should he be close enough to follow up on this attack. *'Pressure:' Golbez instantly paralyzes his opponent, rendering them completely unable to fight back. *'Sector Ray:' Summons the CPUs attack nodes to track a target and fire lasers at them. *'Twin Moon:' His EX Burst in Dissidia, Golbez crushes the opponent between several rocks, trapping them as he summons the Shadow Dragon to freeze the opponent solid with Binding Cold, finishing with a devastating Twin Meteor attack to annihilate the target. Key: Final Fantasy IV | Final Fantasy IV The After Years Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5